Flashes of Memory
by Timaios
Summary: Batman Begins fic. What happens during the two days when Bruce is recovering from being poisoned? Last chapter is up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don´t own the characters of Batman

Flashes of memory 

_He was there again. The place that haunted him not only in his dreams but in every second of _

_his life. Tormenting flashes of memory assaulted him with the pictures of the dark, filthy alley._

_He could see them. The eyes. The cold cruel eyes staring at him._

_But he would fight it. He could fight his fears. _

Bruce was all too familiar with the feeling of the hallucinogen creeping up his veins, piercing

every fibre of his body with this overwhelming onslaught of fear. Bruce thought he would

break under this crushing strain of memories that the poison of his tormenter exposed him to.

It almost choked him. Just to fill his lungs with air consumed all the little strength the fear has

left in his body.

Through his blurred vision he barely could see Alfred driving the car back to Wayne Manor.

Flashback--------------

After the distress call of Batman, Alfred immediately set out to come to his Master's rescue.

He was shocked at the sight of his Master Wayne lying on the cold damp concrete, shaking

uncontrollably.

The cape of his suit was torn and burnt and under the Batman-mask Alfred could see Bruce's

pain-contorted face. Alfred was sure would Master Wayne not be so weak he would scream in

agony.

Now barely a whisper left his lips: "Alfred…see them…want to stop …blood...".

Seeing his master in so much pain and with such a haunted look in his eyes, touched Alfred

in the very core of his heart.

He could not stand seeing the most important person in his life so weak, so broken. His

friend. His Master Wayne. Alfred could feel the tears coming to his eyes.

Hadn't his Master gone trough too much already?

Alfred laid his arms firmly around Bruce's waist and tried to lift the body from the cold, wet

ground. Very carefully not to do more harm to the already battered body of the man, Alfred

dragged him to the car and laid him gently on the back seat.

"…fight ….fears"

" It is going to be alright Master Wayne"

End Flashback--------

Yes, Bruce knew the feeling. He had felt it already back in the mountains, where Ducard had

trained him in the skills of the Ninja.

It was there, where he had experienced the intoxicating, fear-inducing effect of the smoke of

the blue flower's burning essence. The flower that he had brought up to the peak of the

mountain all those time ago. He has felt it before, this fear;

His mentor Ducard had showed him how to fight, how to conquer his fears. He had to focus

on that knowledge.

Bruce shifted uncomfortably. Through the drug-induced fog that clouded his mind, he could

feel a broken rib.

Not even his Batsuit could weaken a fall out of the window from that high.

Bruce knew that he had to focus on the training if he wanted his sanity to last for if he wasn't

able to have power over his fear his mind would collapse. He took a rattled breath, centred

himself to control the overpowering emotions attacking his mind with all those intense

memories.

_The eyes…the lane_

He could do it…he could defeat his fears!

_His dead father's face._

Focus, find the harmony!

_An untamed horde of bats attacking him, biting, hurting and scaring him_

He was better than that, he was strong!

"_Don't be afraid Bruce"_

Bruce struggled hard but he could feel him growing weaker and weaker. He knew he was

close to break and crush under the burden.

"_Why do we fall?"_ Bruce could hardly hear the imperceptible whisper that echoed in his ears.

"So we learn how to pick ourselves back up", were the last thoughts of Bruce when the

darkness of unconsciousness claimed him.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred glanced back at the still form of his friend who had passed out of pure exhaustion.

Bruce's laboured breaths have settled down but thin trickles of sweat lined his still tensed face.

Alfred could hardly make out the street, for the burning stream of tears in his grey eyes blurred his vision.

He drove as fast as possible.

He would do anything in his power to prevent the death of Bruce Wayne, to prevent thedeath of

Batman - the man that finally gave Gotham hope. Never would Alfred allow the loss of the son to

whose father Alfred made his promise all those years ago. The promise to Thomas Wayne to take

care of that what was most precious toThomas Waynein the whole world - his son.

No, Alfred was indeed not a person to break his word.

With the headlights off and under cover of darkness they finally arrived at Wayne Manor.

Alfred used the hidden access that was covered by rampant bushes and greenery and led

directly into the Batcave . It has been especially constructed for these kinds of rescue

missions. Just in case - if the Dark Night was in need of some… well… rescue.

Alfred got out, opened the back door of the car and laid Bruce gently down on a soft cot.

The Butler knew, if Bruce was poisoned, he had to act quickly but first, hehad to attend the

wounds caused by the fall so that he could take care of the poisoning without damaging

Bruce's body more.

Alfred removed the batsuit and a very deep purple bruise, indicating a broken

rib, was revealed. Alfred just hoped that there would be no internal damage like a punctured

lung. For such severe injuries, Bruce required the attention of a real doctor. But it was far too

risky to take a completely stranger into their confidence. Especially in Gotham. And especially if the

injured person was .. well Batman. _Aaaand _especially if the person was Bruce Wayne, the

Prince of Gotham, who has been dead for 7 years and rose from the ashes, the playboy that

has poison in his veins and bruises like he has been used as a living punch bag . And of course

especially if the person was the Bruce Wayne, the playboy and billionaire that thought that

Batman, an adult man wearing a bat costume clearly has issues, was lying in this bat

cave actually being Batman. Yes, Alfred could rule the doctor out.

He had to wake him up. If Bruce wasn't able to tell him in person if he had suffered internal

injuries Bruce would bleed to death.

Alfred squeezed Bruce's shoulder softly.

"Master Wayne"

Bruce's body remained lifeless under Alfred's hand. He grasped the shoulder of the

unconscious man tighter and shook the limp body slightly.

"Master Wayne, you really have to wake up, sir"

The younger man stirred a little bit and a small moan escaped his lips.

"Master Wayne," Alfred grew impatient "You won't die on me now, sir. So wake the hell up

or you get a problem with me!"

Alfred's aroused voice and the not so gentle slap on his cheek brought Bruce back to the

living.

The haunted eyes locked once again with Alfred's. Alfred really didn't want to think of what

ghosts of the past tortured Bruce's already wounded soul, torn apart on the day his parents

died, leaving a wide open, never healing gash.

It was the same look that young Master Bruce had, when he told Alfred that the boy felt

responsible for his parents' death. It was on this day when Alfred was able to see inside the

boy and see a broken and injured spirit. From this day on, Alfred tried so hard to heal and

soothe the battered soul. But now it was open again and bleeding.

"Sir, you have to focus now. I need to know if you have any internal damage. I'm going to palpate your body. You have to tell me when it hurts. Do you understand?"

Bruce nodded and Alfred started to slide his fingers over the torso and chest of the injured man.

Alfred wanted to test if the lung was punctured by the broken rib and just as he had suspected, Bruce uttered a scream until he convulsed with a fit of coughing. And Bruce passed out once again.

Worry and fear was written all over Alfred´s face. Bruce had coughed up blood.

He definitely needed help.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, thank you so much for your lovely reviews. This is my first fanfiction and you just can´t imagine how happy I was.

_RedLilyBlackRoseBlueDahlia_: Thank you, thank you thank you, I really like "everywhere and Nowhere"

_Lady Night Wind_: I hope the plot bunny doesn´t get lost. :o)

_Sparkling-Jules_: Believe me, I know exactly what you mean with "the feeling ", really.

_Undomiel2007_: With such a brilliant movie its very easy to stay in character. :o). But THANKS

_warrior of the shadow_: Thank you for o-ing my story :o)

_Nicole_: Greetings back!

* * *

Lucius Fox sat quietly in his armchair of the lounge taking drags on his cigar with great relish. Sipping at the steaming cup of coffee that was standing in front of him on the small mahogany table he stared into the darkness of the room

The old dusty desk lamp on the table was the only source of light illuminating the room and it threw murky shadows on the man's tired face.

Lucius had a lot to think about.

"Darling, what is troubling you?" Barbara Fox has entered the dim room and sat down next to her husband.

She took his hand into hers and looked into his eyes.

Lucius gave her a weak smile. _He was far too readable_.

He took another drag on his cigar.

"You know, Barbara," Lucius sighed ", it might be clichéd stuff but sometimes I wonder what happened to the good old days."

He paused and took another gulp from his cup.

"I always tried to save at least a little bit of it. A little bit of the good old days. But it it useless"

Barbara listened silently. She wasn't used to hear her husband talking like this. Usually it was her being the pessimist. But since Lucius has been fired, he seemed more lost in thought than usual. She had the feeling she knew why:

"Lucius, you always tried so hard to preserve the heritage of Thomas Wayne in the company. You never gave up on his ideals even when you had to go to this department of yours."

Lucius blew big white circles of smoke into the dense air.

"Thomas would be grateful to you. But things change with time. Gotham changed with time.

We have to accept that a piece of this Gothamwe knew, that held hope for its people, died with Thomas and Martha. And it continued dying. It´s just a question of time until we will lose our city to darkness. We can't prevent it."

Lucius couldn't agree. Maybe _he_ couldn't make a difference anymore. But there was still one Wayne left. Lucius always has considered himself a good judge of character.

When he looked the first time -after Bruce Waynes seven lost years- intoBruces eyes, he saw that same spark that wasburning in his father´s. Maybe clouded by loss, experience and anger but still there, strong and flaring.

Gotham wasn't beyond saving. When he saw this sheer determination on this face, Lucius knew it.

Lucius just knew Thomas too long and too well as not to know what a Wayne was capable of.

Either Batman could save the city or no one.

Lucius didn't tell Barbara that he knew the identity of the Dark Knight. Not that he didn´t trust her.

After their long and fulfilled marriage he would trust her his life. But Lucius was sure Bruce would not want her to know. And Lucius wanted to show Bruce that he could trust him.

Probably Bruce didn't even know that he was married, though Barbara and Lucius met thanks to Thomas Wayne.

Thomas and Barbara both worked together in the Gotham General Hospital. Together, the two Doctors fought over and over again for the lives of countless patients and they became very good friends.

At one of the many banquets at Wayne Manor, Thomas introduced her to the best member of his works council, Lucius Fox. It was asif they were meant for each other. All of this happened about 30 years ago and they were still a happy couple but when the Waynes died it was a very hard time for them, especially for Barbara. After this incident, whre the most decent persons Barbara knew had died, she lost all her faith she once had in the good.

"Not only a piece of the Gotham died that night, but also a piece of my lovely Barbara." Lucius thought.

The telephone rang and shook Lucius out of his musing. Barbara stood up to answer it.

"Alfred, what a pleasure, what can I do for you?"

Hearing the name Alfred, Lucius instantly got up. _This just could mean trouble._

"Yes he is right there, standing next to me." Lucius took the receiver out of her hand and turned his back to her.

"Alfred,'' he closed his eyes. Lucius felt his stomach clenching.

"Yes, I understand. Let me bring her with me."

"Trust me it's the best thing to do…Yeah she can do that. We´re on our way."

He hung up and turned around to face his wife whose face mirrored complete confusion.

Darling, now listen to me I have to tell you something really important!"

Finally Lucius got his chance to make a difference again. His chance to do their friends - the Waynes - a favor.

He would not let the spark of Bruce Wayne fade. The spark of Batman – hope of Gotham.

The spark that could bring Gotham out of the darkness back into the light.

* * *

Alfred had laid Bruce on the bed in his room and covered his shivering body with a warm blanket.

The clammy and damp air of the Batcave didn't do much good to the trembling body of his master. Fighting against all the injuries, his body had started to heat up and Alfred had to bring him to a warmer place if Bruce's temperature should stop rising.

Bruce was soaked in sweat, his dark hair sticking to his pale face. Now and again his unconscious body jerked and Alfred didn't know if it was because of the effect of the poison or the pain Bruce was in.

Alfred wiped Bruce's face with a cloth. All he could do until the arrival of Barbara , was to make Bruce as comfortable as possible.

When he heard the car coming up the driveway, utter relief washed over Alfred.

"Hold on Master Bruce help is on its way"

TBC

Sorry guys,but it could take a while to update. But I won´t let you down. ;o)


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the short chapter, but I thought I have to write a little bit before I´m gone for a week. When I´m back you will get the rest. :o)

Thank you for your reviews.

* * *

Alfred met Barbara and Lucius on the door. They greeted each other silently. There was no need for words.

The three hurried to Bruce's room when suddenly a loud thud echoed through the big halls of Wayne Manor. They accelerated their pace.When they entered Bruce's room, he had left the bed and was with his knees down on the floor writhing with pain clutching his head with both hands.

"No", Bruce panted heavily, his shirt stick to his sweat soaked, worn out body.

_The bullet cut through the air and pierced skin, flesh and bones with a sickening sound. Thomas Wayne sank to the ground._

Something wasn't right, deep down Bruce knew that he was just hallucinating. His body was too weak to maintain the defenses he had built up.

_But it was so real. He could feel the cold, wet concrete on his knees that were pinned to the floor as if they were filled with lead. His body didn't obey his orders._

_He wanted to help them, save the people he loved. But his legs wouldn't move.__The second bullet hit its target. Bruce struggled and fought against the forces that hold him down. To no avail.__In vain were his efforts. In vain all the screams into the pitch dark night that made his throat sore. It was all in vain for his parents died that night._

After Barbara had overcome her shock at the heartbreaking sight of her best friend's son her doctor mode kicked in. Opening the bag she had brought with her, she told the two men:

"Hold him still! I have to sedate him or he will go into shock!"

Lucius and Alfred grasped the upper arms of the younger man who was still kneeling on the floor, eyes squeezed shut, pressing his hands against his temples.

_Bruce felt hands around his arms, holding him down._"_They want to take me away. The want to prevent me helping them"_

_Bruce fought and resisted, trying everything to break lose from the firm grasps holding him_ _down._

Alfred and Lucius had to struggle to hold the much stronger man who was writhing under their arms.

"Restrain him, or he will hurt himself further," Barbara yelled preparing a syringe to take a blood sample and an injection to sedate Bruce.Using their entire body weight, the two men pinned Bruce with his back against the floor.

"No, I have to avert it!" Bruce screamed "Let me go!" his distant, unfocused eyes were now wide open, disturbed by an unseen horror.After having taken the blood sample, Barbara emptied the contents of the syringe into Bruce's blood circulation.

His struggling got weaker and Bruce succumbed slowly to the effect of the sedative fighting against the black darkness of sleep till the very end.

"I could have preven…should help…" then Bruce closed his eyes.

Alfred and Lucius laid him back into the bed.

"I'm going to analyze this", Lucius whispered as if afraid to wake him and still shocked at that what they just had witnessed, "I try to synthesize an antidote."

"Thank you." Alfred was pale and exhausted.

Lucius nodded and left.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all the reviews. I´m sorry that you had towait so long, butI was gone for a week.But probably most of you are busy with reading Harry Potter anyway. :o)

Enjoy the last chapter of Flashes of Memory.

* * *

Barbara sat next to Bruce's bed wrapping with trembling fingers a white bandage around his chest.

Leaning over Bruce, she brushed his dark hair out of his face. Tears came to her eyes looking at the face that triggered a gale of emotions.

"How are his wounds? ", Alfred asked

"They will heal quickly. The injuries are not that bad. It's the hallucinating that takes it out of him. The sedative will wear off within the next two hours. But it eases the pain and suppresses the hallucinations a little bit. Lucius really should hurry up. I don't know if Bruce's body or mind could stand another shock." Her voice shivered.

"Don't worry about his mind. He will get through this. Bruce is the strongest, most determined person I know." Alfred said, an almost proud smile playing across his lips.

He laid a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"And he has the most skilled doctor of the world taking care of him. Thomas Wayne would be grateful. You don't know what Gotham has lost when you stopped practising."

"Trying to save lives as a doctor was my passion. It gave meaning to my life." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "But Thomas´ death has left me floundering. Not only had I lost a mentor and friend but also the person that had showed me that there still were reasons why it was worth to fight, despite of the evil of the world that threatened to enclose and overpower us. After his death I saw more and more that it was futile to fight in such a broken and corrupt city." Her voice was merely a whisper.

Alfred squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"I know what you mean."

From the fateful day on, when the Waynes died, Alfred endeavoured to replace Thomas Wayne.

No, not to replace him, for this would be impossible, but to emulate him as best as he could; To care for their son, to worry about him, to fill the void that his parents had left and just to be there for a boy that was lost in this emptiness.

Sometimes Alfred was on the verge of giving up, afraid to fail, but he had a task to fulfil and he was strong for young Master Wayne.

Alfred and Barbara were both lost in thoughts and they didn't hear Lucius enter.

"Stop moping. I've got the antidote." Lucius smiled

Barbara jumped to her feet and gave her husband a gentle kiss.

"Thank you," she whispered.

She filled the syringe with the healing liquid and injected it Bruce instantly.

The three stood there, just watching the man that almost died. He was breathing evenly and his face has lost the tension that was straining his features.

"You know, Barbara," Alfred began, "there may be reasons after all", his eyes never leaving the sleeping Bruce.

"Yes, you are right," Barbara answered quietly.

Bruce Wayne was hope. Heshowed reasons again. Reasons why it still was worth fighting. He had the spark that could obliterate the darkness that was wrapped around Gotham. Gotham was not beyond saving.

Andhe was not without help. They would support him, care for him, worry about him.

Just like this time, when he almost broke.

They would be there for him, for the very least they could do for the hero that fought for them, was to help him back on his feet when fallen.

THE END

* * *

Hope you liked it, if you want I´m going to write another Batman Begins fic.

You guys are awsome. :)


End file.
